Siempre lo consigue
by Photohawk
Summary: Remus trata de olvidar su enamoramiento por Lily ahora que ella aceptó salir con James. Y definitivamente no lo lograría sin la ayuda de su mejor amigo. RemusxLily Hurt / SiriusxRemus Comfort, o algo así...


**NOTA**: Pareciera un LilyxRemus, pero lo hice con toda la intención de ser un SiriusxRemus a pesar de que no haya nada explícito. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews porque soy muy n00b en esto de los Fanfics.

Nada me pertenece, aunque eso ya es más que sabido.

-¿Por qué eres así, Lunático?

Remus siempre pensó, no; Remus siempre _supo_ que las cosas buenas no duraban por siempre. Ni siquiera duraban un tiempo considerable. Especialmente para él, que no pudo ni siquiera tener una infancia tranquila y feliz como cualquiera. Para él, que estaba maldito. Pero lo olvidó, por un tiempo, y las consecuencias fueron aún peores de lo que pensaba.

-Es que es la verdad, Canuto. –respondió al animago con una sonrisa falsa que no logró ocultar su tristeza. Al menos no a Sirius.

-Eso ya no es ser bueno, Lupin. Eso es ser idiota. –dijo ahora el perro con un tono amargo en su voz. _Y aún así…_

Remus sonrió con ironía, ahora más sinceramente. Porque eso siempre le causó gracia. Nunca se consideró alguien bueno, a pesar de que todos se lo decían. A pesar de que _ella_ se lo decía. Se consideraba más bien alguien sensato. Alguien realista. Y es que, en esas condiciones, ¿qué cosas buenas podría merecer Remus Lupin? Tenía más de lo que pudo haber soñado antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y simplemente no se sentía capaz de pedir o siquiera querer algo más.

-No sé por qué me apoyas, Sirius, si James es tu hermano.

-Porque no soporto ver a mi amigo sintiéndose peor que una rata. – dijo Sirius sin perder el tono amargo. Remus notó lo que insinuaba.

-Es que simplemente no hay nada peor que un licántropo. -respondió simplemente.

-Como si tú hubieras pedido que te mordieran…

-Como si alguien me hubiera mandado a pasear solo en la noche.

Sirius se contuvo las ganas de darle una bofetada o quizá, de dársela a él mismo_. ¡Eras sólo un crío, carajo!_ Pero se lo había dicho tantas veces, y la reacción era siempre la misma, que simplemente se tiró al suelo, rendido.

-No se lo dices porque sabes que ganarías. Sabes que eres mejor que nosotros en muchas cosas, Lupin.

Pero Remus sabía que si en algo era mejor, era en saber comportarse y nada más. Y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que eso fuera algo bueno. Por muchos era considerado el _aguafiestas de los merodeadores_, excepto claro, por ella. Pero él también sabía que todo lo bueno que ella le veía era una simple ilusión, un idealismo que se había provocado al ser su mejor amigo, su mejor confidente. Y el único, además.

Lily. Era tan inteligente, tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Y él sólo era un matado, flacucho, lleno de cicatrices, pobre, envejecido en juventud y encima, maldito. Se preguntaba cómo era que después de tener a James, Sirius y Peter todavía consiguiera una amiga más. Y que ella se enamorara de él como él lo hizo de ella.

No lo merecía.

Porque si alguien merecía a Lily, ese era James. Era (quizá) tan inteligente como ella, estrella de Quidditch, rico, atractivo, excelente persona por sobre toda su arrogancia y, además, estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella. Remus sabía que Lily también lo merecía a él. Merecía a alguien que, por sobre todas las cosas materiales y sentimentales, no fuera un peligro para ella. Que no fuera un monstruo.

Él se conformaba con sentir su cabeza recostada en su hombro mientras le leía una novela muggle y le terminaba diciendo todas las cosas maravillosas que le veía aunque claro, él sabía que no eran verdad. No que Lily mintiera, sino que simplemente no era verdad. Se conformaba con recordar y hasta medio sentir de nuevo aquellos besos que compartieron más jóvenes, cuando él aún no se daba cuenta, en su euforia, del problema tan serio que significaba aquello. Aquello de enamorarse. Se conformaba con las rondas nocturnas que realizaban como prefectos, y los lugares secretos que de vez en cuando le mostraba Remus y cómo ella se emocionaba, reluciendo aún más esos ojos tan verdes y hermosos que tenía. Se conformaba con recordar el día en que ella descubrió (como era de esperarse) que era un hombre lobo, y lloró todo el día junto a él en la enfermería repitiendo que no era justo. _Es que no es justo_, aunque Remus sabía que había sido culpa suya desde siempre, culpa suya y de nadie más, pero cuando ella lo decía sentía que una enorme carga se le caía de encima. Se conformaba con tenerla como amiga, como su mejor amiga. Y sabiendo que para ella también era su mejor amigo.

Y después se conformaría con verla, a ella y James en su boda. Con James jurando amarla y protegerla por siempre, y sabiendo que sería verdad. Se conformaría con ver a sus hijos y con recibir invitaciones a comer mientras James enseña a los pequeños a volar en la escoba o los lleva encima como un ciervo, y los niños reirían y quizá lo llamarían _tío Remus_ y él no pensaría que lo merecía, pero estaría tan feliz que no le importaría tampoco. Estaría feliz de que ella recibiera lo que merecía.

Y desde ahora _debía_ ser feliz, porque James estaba tan contento como no lo había estado en años. Porque ella había dado el primer paso para olvidarlo a él y había aceptado una cita con James. Pero no lo estaba, a pesar de que lo decía y tanto James como Peter se lo tragaron. Pero Sirius se había dado cuenta.

Por eso ahora estaban ahí, en la Casa de los Gritos. El mejor lugar para estar solos, el mejor lugar para guardar secretos. El mejor lugar para desahogarse. Y Sirius habló de nuevo:

-Pero que sepas, Lunático –Remus lo volteó a ver, ahora que lo volvía a llamar por su apodo, lo cual era una buena señal. –que estoy feliz por Cornamenta, por James, por mi hermano –Remus agachó la cabeza, de nuevo con su tristeza disfraza en una sonrisa –y que ya me cansé de discutir contigo sobre eso –siguió Sirius –pero no me rendiré, y escúchame bien –Remus asintió pero siguió en la misma posición –no me rendiré hasta que te des cuenta de lo que en realidad vales. Hasta que te des cuenta de que mereces tanto como James o como yo, o tanto como Evans. O quizá más. ¿Me escuchaste? No-me-rendiré. –bufó Sirius.

Y Remus lo volteó a ver y sonrió. Y lo hizo sinceramente. Porque cuando Sirius se proponía algo, siempre lo conseguía. Él lo sabía, así como James y nadie más. Y porque nunca podía evitar sonreír de verdad cuando ese enorme perro se le echaba encima y le comenzaba a lamer toda la cara.


End file.
